Kratos vs Nightmare
686C2C83-93B3-49AF-BCFA-42EDE4F44F87.jpeg Intro These two have huge weapons , are immortal and have crazy striking strength , but which one will wake up to see the next day? Intrude 6CEDB470-A330-48A0-8943-082F9F351483.png 9B3AC1AF-9969-40C5-85E7-F59109583BC6.png Ringmaster: they are both murders and are a living hell to have to deal with , yet they always come back , Kratos the God of War and Nightmare the living incarnation of the soul edge , both are powerful , but let’s take a quick run down on their stats. Ringmaster: Kratos is the god of war and son of Zeus , he has killed almost every Greek god ever , even his farther Zeus , he has a son and has multiple weapons in his pocket , including axes , hook shots and his strongest weapon , the blades of Olympus,But for this battle he will be given all of the weapons he obtains in canon. Ringmaster: on the other side , we have the soul eating demon himself , nightmare! , nightmare was a regular sword at first , he was weldided by the hero king , however once his power got crazy , no matter how hard the king tried he could not contain his evil , thus giving him the name nightmare ,nightmare is very powerful and his sword is very big and deadly , being able to cut open buildings with a single strike . ringmaster: Alright! , no more talk , let’s see who will prevail , the god of war or the incarnation of soul edge , it’s time for the EXHIBITIOOOOON!!!!!. Prefight Kratos is walking out of the underworld and nearly escaped , until nightmare teleports in front of him. Kratos: what do you want? Nightmare: Blood.... Kratos: Blood of who? Nightmare: you , Now I shall show you the greatest nightmare ever!! Kratos: Hmph , Let’s Go , give me your best shot!! Here We Go!!!! 9587D901-9AA7-4E99-93B5-845542EED18C.jpeg F931E1E3-C1E2-4F76-BE48-1D9C14A6DBAE.jpeg Nightmare rushes at kratos and slashes him with his sword , kratos takes out his axe and blocks , kratos then slams the axe in his face , nightmare shoots thunder from his sword , kratos easily dodges and slashes nightmare with his axe , kratos then throws fire at him , causing a huge explosion. Kratos:perhaps , it can’t be helped! Kratos takes out the blades of Olympus and Charges at nightmare , the two swords clash , nightmare slashes back and tries to impale kratos In the heart , But kratos Chains himself to a wall and dodges , nightmare gets his sword stuck in the ground , kratos then jumps on nightmares back and stabs both of his blades straight through nightmares back , nightmare yells in pain as blood starts gushing everywhere , nightmare then shakes kratos off him and tries to trap kratos in the soul edge. Nightmare:....., give up my child , you are free! Kratos easily escapes the soul edge and stabs nightmares swords eye , nightmare gets angry and starts randomly slashing at kratos , nightmare starts slashing at his Cheast and Lims , kratos falls down in pain , nightmare rushes at kratos But kratos doesn’t give up and the two clash blades again. Nightmare: why don’t you just die already! Kratos: gods never die! Nightmare:Huh?? Kratos: now , you won’t live too see another day! Kratos then slams his blades into the ground , nightmare dodges , but before he has time to react , kratos goes behind him and slams him with his blades into the ground , kratos then takes fire and throws it at nightmare , burning him alive and killing him instantly , kratos then falls to his knees , worn out from the epic battle he just fought. Kratos:my vengeance is finally complete! Kratos then takes both of his blades and walks away from the scene. Dbx Winner Ringmaster: wow , just incredible, I guess you can say nightmare had his final dream!, anyways the winner is Kratos!!! 784050A5-8C07-4B06-823F-D6469651D394.jpeg Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Sony vs Namco Themed Dbx Fights Category:Sword vs Axe themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Sword themed DBXs Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:God of War vs Soul Caliber Themed Dbx fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:God vs Abomination themed DBX Fights Category:Riviraly themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights